With the development in garden industry, garden tools such as lawn mowers, grass raking machines and scarifiers are more and more widely used. The garden tools generally comprise a machine body and an operating control mechanism, wherein the machine body is used for working on a garden or a landscape, and the operating control mechanism is used for activating and driving the machine.
The position of the operating control mechanism in the prior art is generally fixed, which fails to satisfy different demands of different users with different operation habits and different heights; moreover, in long-term use, such a stationary operating control mechanism is likely to cause working fatigue of the user; therefore, the design is less humanized.